barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Season 7
Season 7 of ''Barney & Friends'' originally aired on "PBS" from September 2, 2002 to November 22, 2002. Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Voice: Dean Wendt, Costume: Carey Stinson / Maurice Scott) 20/20 *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jeff Ayers / Jennifer Gibel) 10/20 *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Kyle Nelson) 11/20 Children *Mario (Zachary Soza) (debut) 11/20 *Whitney (Kayla S. Levels) (debut) 8/20 *Beth (Katherine Pully) (debut) 7/20 *Kami (Makayla Crawford) (debut) 7/20 *Scott (Alex Wilson) (debut) 7/20 *Angela (Demi Lovato) (debut) 6/20 *Gianna (Selena Gomez) (debut) 6/20 *Sarah (Hayden Tweedie) (debut) 6/20 *Tony (Zachary Fountain) (debut) 6/20 *Nick (Grayson Lee Vanover) 5/20 Adult *Mr. Boyd (Robert Sweatman) 4/20 Guest Appearances *Karin Duffy (played Miss Duffy in "Puppy Love") *Michael Anthony Steele (played in Mr. Steele in "Puppy Love") *Jalil Williams (played Jamal in "Stop! Go!") *Georgia Foy (played Officer Phillips in "Stop! Go!") *Joan Jenkins (played Miss Jo in "Red, Yellow and Blue!") *Claire Burdette (played Colleen in "A New Friend") *Susan Frazier (played the French horn in "Come Blow Your Horn!") *Simon Willats (played the trombone in "Come Blow Your Horn!") *Freddy Morgan (played the trumpet in "Come Blow Your Horn!") *Larry Spencer (played the trumpet in "Come Blow Your Horn!") *Nathan Frazier (played the tuba in "Come Blow Your Horn!") *Mary Lyons (played Gianna's Mother in "My Family and Me") *Robert Meadows (played Gianna's Father in "My Family and Me") *Kater Aberger (played Gianna's Sister in "My Family and Me") *John Peter Lacosta (played Gianna's Brother in "My Family and Me") *Alicia Caesar (played Whitney's Grandma in "My Family and Me") *Kelly F. Bender (played Whitney's Grandpa in "My Family and Me") *Melinda Lea'l (played Mario's Mother in "My Family and Me") *Rene' Mungia (played Mario's Father in "My Family and Me") *Orlando Rojas (played Mario's Brother in "My Family and Me") *Rick Walker (played Nick's Father in "My Family and Me")﻿ Episodes Gallery Barney Doll Closing Shot Barneydollallaboard.jpg|All Aboard! Up and Down.jpg|Up, Down and Around! All done!.jpg|Tea-riffic Manners Puppy Love.jpg|Puppy Love Bunches of Boxesdoll.jpg|Bunches of Boxes Sprout Stop! go!.jpg|Stop! Go! Snow sprout.jpg|Red, Yellow and Blue! Yellow toes.jpg|Play For Exercise! Come blow your horn doll!.jpg|Come Blow Your Horn! A New Friend doll and a butterfly!.jpg|A New Friend Barney's tummy!.jpg|Numbers! Numbers! Barneydollthiswayinrhiswayout!.jpg|This Way In! This Way Out! Barneydollspringintofun! on VHS!.jpg|Spring Into Fun! Barneydollplayisafe!.jpg|Play It Safe Three Lines, Three Corners on UK.jpg|Three Lines, Three Corners BarneyDollAParadeOfBikes.jpg|A Parade Of Bikes BarneyDollIt'sAHappyDay!.JPG|It's a Happy Day! My Family and Me doll!.jpg|My Family and Me Splish! Splash! doll!.jpg|Splish! Splash! Bjreallycoolhousedoll.png|BJ's Really Cool House Trivia * .]]This season marked: **The first season to be produced by HIT Entertainment. **The first season in which Barney is voiced by Dean Wendt and performed by Carey Stinson. **The first season in which BJ is performed by Kyle Nelson. **The first season in which Randy Dalton is the executive producer, replacing the last original executive producer Dennis DeShazer. **Starting this season, Joe Phillips now served a permanent role as a music director. **The first season to take place at The Park.Advertising; Barney's Image Gets Makeover For New Crop Of Toddlers **The first appearances of Gianna, Angela, Sarah, Scott, Kami, Mario, Tony, Beth, and Whitney. **The first appearance of The Idea Bench. **The first season to have Barney "break the fourth wall", by talking directly to the audience in some episodes. *This season was originally intended to take place at Barney's houseBARNEY'S PURPLE REIGN ASSURED, but instead it took place at the park. This was changed, because they wanted a set that was a mix of a private and public location. One of the first ideas was a train depot before deciding on a park. *The first 10 episodes of this season originally aired on PBS from September 2, 2002 until September 13, 2002 while the last 10 episodes of this season originally aired on PBS on Fridays from September 20, 2002 until November 22, 2002. *Although The Adventure Screen segment is no longer used, this season uses real footage of children interacting with each other and with their family and friends. 'Watch & Win with Barney & Friends' Contest From September 2 - December 31, 2002, participants could enter to win prizes by answering 5 trivia questions based on the new Season 7 episodes. Prizes included a Universal Orlando vacation package, Rayovac battery pack, Chuck E Cheese family party, and JC Penney family portrait package. Videos Promo Barney The Dinosaur- TV Spot References Category:Barney and Friends Seasons Category:2002 Category:Barney & Friends Third Generation